A First For Everything
by FeJoy29
Summary: They paired themselves up not knowing the assignment, but their latest English project just may help move their friendship to a relationship. He's experienced this "First" but she hasn't. Watch as he makes her "First" come true. Troyella Two-Shot.
1. The Assignment

**A/N:** This is just a little idea that popped into my head while I was mowing the lawn the other day, and I pulled together this first chapter while I was at work today, secretly of course. It's just a cute and fluffy Troyella tale, and I really hope that you enjoy reading it. It's only a _TWO-SHOT_ though, so it'll be short. I hope you love it, and I'd love to hear your opinions on it, so please read _and_ review!!

On a different note, it would mean the world to me if you checked out my new story **You, Me and the Stars**. It's going to be a long story and have so many different aspects to it. There's cancer involved, a new love forming, two children to take care of, and dealing with the death of a loved one (not Troy or Gabi). Troy & Gabi have to raise Gabi's two cousins (age 5 & 7) all by themselves and things get complicated. This story isn't all innocence either, it's more sexy & flirty, instead of innocent & fluffy. Things don't start to heat up though until about chapter 7 or 8, so you have to give it a chance! I'd love for that story to become such a success, so please check it out!

Also, I've started my own Vanessa Hudgens forum where there's up to date info on the talented lady, called **Miss Vanessa Hudgens Forums**, and I'd be honored if you'd join! There is a link in my profile, please don't be shy, everyone's welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you'd recognize nor anything relating to HSM.

* * *

**A First For Everything**

**Part 1 – The Assignment**

"Alright, alright everyone! I've given you enough social time to last until the end of the year. Lets settle down now and get to work. And yes Chad, that would include you too," said Miss Paterna, the students English teacher.

It was only midway through the month of September here at East High School, and the days couldn't get any slower. It being only first period on that Friday morning, and everyone was ready for the day to be over and for the weekend to get started. Plans had already been made, parties were being anticipated, and date nights were causing butterflies for some people.

Gabriella Montez found herself sitting in her very uncomfortable desk towards the back of the classroom with Troy Bolton behind her, Taylor McKessie to her left, and Chad Danforth behind Taylor. She had chosen a cute outfit to end off the week in; consisting of a black and white floral printed skirt that went to her knees and a black tank top that had a deep-v neck. Her hair was curled and hung down her neck in a low side ponytail and she had minimal make up on her naturally beautiful face. Just some strawberry lip-glass she had bought with her best friend Taylor that past weekend at the mall, black mascara that made her eyes pop, and some black eye liner. It wasn't much, but it definitely worked for her.

These were her favorite days: days when she decided against the regular sweats and instead put on something girly and cute. And the best part was that she didn't do it for a boy; she wasn't hoping to "catch" someone's eyes. She did it purely for herself because she felt that she deserved to look good. Her mother had always told her, "Never put your best things off for tomorrow, you may never have a tomorrow. Then how are you going to be remembered? In your sweats? Yuck."

She smiled as she remembered the day her mother told her that. It was one of those things that only your mother can teach you and it'll live with her for the rest of her life.

Behind Gabriella, Troy was still chatting with his best friend Chad, trying his best not to get caught by Miss Paterna. But sure enough he did, and after some yelling he decided to shut his mouth and actually listen to what the young English teacher was saying.

Today was just like every other day for Troy. He woke up, went for an extremely early morning run to get his energy up for the day, showered, changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch, ate some breakfast before heading over to Gabriella's house to pick her up on his way to school, and then they both made their way to East High. Now here he was being bored to death at the sound of the blond and tall lady lecturing at the front of the overly decorated classroom.

"What about you Troy, are you ready?"

His eyes popped open and he felt his body shoot up at the sudden attention on himself. Laughter was heard to the left of him, but he forced himself to pull himself together and recover. "Oh I'm always ready Miss Paterna," said Troy cockily.

She just laughed sarcastically before acting as if their little discussion had never happened. "Anyways, as I was saying class, today I'll be giving you all a new assignment. But first I'd like you all to quickly, and I mean _quickly_, pair up and with one other person in this class. Ready? Go!"

Immediately Gabriella felt a pair of strong arms that she had memorized a long time ago wrap around her chest and pull her all the way back in her desk.

"You're stuck with me darlin'," whispered Troy in Gabriella's ear. A shiver ran down her back as she felt his breath on her skin, but her face still managed to break out in a smile.

"What else is new," she muttered back.

"Oh you love it," teased Troy.

"Mmhmmm."

Meanwhile the rest of the class easily paired up, Chad taking Taylor, Sharpay grabbing onto Zeke, Jason shyly asking Kelsey, and so on and so on.

"Alright, times up!" announced Miss Paterna to the class. "Everyone good?"

After getting a nod of heads and murmured yeses, she continued on. "Alright everyone, what I'm passing out now is your assignment and I'll explain it all for you thoroughly." Her feet moved to the first row and passed the student at the front the appropriate amount of papers for their whole row, before moving on to the next row.

"Your First. That would be the topic of discussion this time around students. I have up here on my desk a list, and on that list are all topics that you young people either have, or haven't, experienced for the first time in your life at some point. You and your partner will both receive the same topic, but you will not be working on this project together. And I will stress this now, this is an _individual_ assignment, meaning everyone does their _own_ work. All you'll be doing together is sharing the same topic, discussing it if you'd like, and presenting your finished paper to the class at the same time."

"The reason why you've been paired up is for your fellow classmates and myself to see two different sides to a person's first. I know this may seem confusing right now, but trust me it _is _simple. Each of you must write a poem about your topic, and you'll present them to the class like I said. The two of you will stand up here together and one will go first while the other person follows suit. Now here's the catch. There may be some topics on my list that you'll get that you never have experienced in your life, so therefore you are allowed to lie and make up a story and write a poem on this lie. You can write instead about what you would like to happen for your first time, what you dream of happening, or what did happen if it has. But the most important part of this is that at the very end of reading your poem out loud to the class is that you must tell myself and the class whether your poem was a lie, or if it was the truth."

"You all seem to have a very distressed look on your face right now, so let me give you an example. Jason and Kelsey, say for example I gave you the topic First Broken Bone. The two of you would separately work on your own poem discussing your first broken bone and what that experience was like. Now say Kelsey over here has never broken a bone before, but she still has to write the poem, so instead she has to create a story to base her poem off of. It can be the most absurd story ever told, or it could be simple, it doesn't matter to me. But at the very end she must confess whether her story was true or if it was false. And may I warn you, _do not lie._ A large part of your grade will be based off of your ability to tell the truth or not. So, does this make any sense to anyone? Do you have any questions?" asked Miss Paterna.

Taylor's hand went straight up in the air.

"Yes Taylor," spoke Miss Paterna.

"So basically we're going to get a topic and we have to write a poem about it, either telling the truth or not and at the end of reading our poem in front of the class we have to state whether it was a lie or if it was the truth?"

A smile formed on Miss Paterna's face at the teenager's ability to speak in simpler terms. "Exactly Taylor, thank you for getting it."

Taylor smiled back at the teacher before Miss Paterna's eyes scanned her classroom again. "Yes Chad."

"I'm confused Miss P, what is the purpose of having a partner again? I mean, _I'll_ be the one actually writing this poem, so why am I partnered up?" Everyone laughed at Chad's words.

"That's a very good question Chad, thank you. To explain it better, the purpose of having a partner is so that your classmates can see two sides to one topic. Using my previous example, Kelsey here has never broken her arm, but Jason on the other hand may have. Therefore we'll be able to hear two different sides and two different takes on one topic. Some of you though may both be in the same boat, and that's where your creativity comes in. As a pair, one of you can decide to lie while the other one tells the truth in your poem, or you can discuss together your own individual sides of the topic and see how you can spruce up your stories to make it more fun. It's up to you what you and your partner decide to do, and it doesn't matter to me either. What _does_ matter is that you confess at the end the truth: have you or have you not experienced your topic before?"

"Umm, excuse me Miss Paterna," spoke Troy. "Can you tell me what the purpose of this assignment it?"

Miss Paterna scoffed at the teenager's attitude. "The purpose, Mr. Bolton, is for you to get to know your classmates a little more, and to see a different side of them. Are they going to lie, or are they someone who'd rather tell the truth? Now granted, if you've never experienced your topic before you obviously have to lie about it, but if you have experienced it you're welcome to lie too. It's just an assignment that I thought would be fun for you all to do, _well_ except for you clearly Mr. Bolton."

Troy turned his eyes to the other side of the classroom to avoid her glare. "If the complaints and questions are covered, I'll sort out the topics."

Miss Paterna got her list and started to give off topics to each pair of students. There were many topics, some interesting and some that had happened when they were infants, but nonetheless they were all interesting.

"Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie: Your First Bad Habit." Chad's eyes immediately narrowed and his eyebrows scrunched together. Clearly confused, he turned to Taylor to complain.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton: Your First Kiss."

A blush immediately rose to Gabriella's cheeks and she dropped her head down to look at her hands in her lap. Behind her Troy sat not knowing how to feel. Obviously he had had his first kiss long ago, but it wasn't really something he was personally proud of; none of his kisses were. Yes, they were enjoyable at the time, but they weren't special to him and they certainly never meant anything to him. He couldn't help but wonder though what Gabriella would write. Being her best friend and all, he was well aware that she hadn't had her first kiss yet, and it was something that often made her sad.

Every time that the gang hung out together, everyone always paired off in his or her own way. Whether it be Sharpay and Zeke yelling at each other before making up in an intimate way, to Chad and Taylor discussing how much they annoyed one another before attaching their lips, to Troy and Gabriella looking the opposite way pretending that they didn't see the close interactions between their dating friends.

It was awkward for them, seeing as how they were both single, but Gabriella knew his past and his reputation, and the last thing that she would ever expect would be for him to want to become serious all of a sudden, especially with her. Troy knew that Gabriella wasn't the type of girl to ever be involved with someone just for sex; she had a heart too big for that. So she just kept to her dreams of being involved with Troy to herself and tried her best to be his best friend.

Troy meanwhile always thought about how his reputation was something he wasn't proud of any more. He was at a point in his life where he saw things differently, he felt differently, and he wanted different things. Being with a different girl every Friday night wasn't enticing to him any more. Instead he enjoyed movie nights with the gang, and prayed that someone would suggest a horror movie so that he could hold Gabriella's hand.

Their feelings for each other were complicated, but they were there and they were hidden. At this point in their friendship, they didn't have the courage to confess their feelings, but seeing as how they've known each other for most of their lives, you would think that that fateful day was coming soon.

"So everyone has a topic now, and I wish you the best of luck. These will be due next Friday, so come to class prepared to read your poem and to speak the truth. The bell is going to ring soon, so take the rest of the class period to yourselves. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me," said Miss Paterna before collecting the extra papers and putting everything away.

"Well this is going to be interesting," said Taylor once she had turned in her seat to face Troy, Gabriella and Chad. "My first bad habit? How the hell am I suppose to know that?"

"I'm with you there Tay, this is going to destroy my brain trying to think so hard."

Taylor shot Chad a glare filled with annoyance. "Actually, I'm beginning to realize what my first bad habit was... you."

Chad looked at her with his mouth opened and Troy just laughed at their discussion before patting Chad on the back. Chad in turn turned to face Troy. "But _you_ man, you got it easy. First kiss? Pshh, piece of cake!"

Troy's eyes darted to Gabriella and saw her looking down at her hands again and a sense of guilt washed over him. The fact that she hadn't had a first kiss yet was hard enough, but to have to think even more about it, and make up a story? That was pretty harsh. "Yeah," he whispered before hearing the bell finally ring and everyone exited the classroom.

"Here, let me help you," said Troy to Gabriella as he gathered her books in his arms and received a warm smile from her. _There's that smile_, he thought to himself.

She linked her arm through his and together they left the classroom and made their way to their adjoining lockers. "Where do you want to go for study today" asked Gabriella to Troy. Every day they shared a study together, but with Gabriella's National Honor Society status, and Troy's being Troy Bolton status, they seemed to be able to get away with going anywhere during their free time.

"I think it's time I showed you the real way to shoot hoops. You up for the challenge?"

Although getting all sweaty and out of breath wasn't really something she enjoyed doing at school, for Troy she would obviously agree. It was his turn to choose where they went today too, seeing as how yesterday they spent their study actually studying and went to the library.

"You know I'd never back down to a challenge Troy."

A smile erupted on Troy's face, "Now that's what I like to hear!" They threw their books into their lockers before bidding their friends a goodbye and heading over to the empty gym. His father just so happened to have a free period the same time that Troy and Gabriella had a study, so everything worked out great.

When Troy opened the heavy red door to the huge gym and let Gabriella go in before him, something came to Gabriella's mind. "Umm, Troy?"

He looked down into her brilliant brown eyes. "Yeah?" he said softly.

"I'm wearing a skirt, I can't play basketball and actually _be good_ in a skirt."

"Nothing can stop you from playing a good game of basketball Gabs, you're a natural."

Her cheeks turned pink at his choice of words. "That's sweet Troy, but I was being serious."

Troy looked around the gym deep in thought as if a new outfit would just pop into thin air. "I'll be back, don't move!" He had already backed away from her and ran towards the boy's locker room. Minutes later he returned with a pair of basketball shorts in his hands. "Here you go, all set. Now you have no excuse for when you lose."

She stuck out her tongue at him in disgust, but followed his advice and ran to the girl's locker room where she slipped off her skirt and pulled up his huge basketball shorts. "Gosh, could these be any bigger?" she muttered to herself and she rolled the top of the shorts down a record seven times. Once satisfied, she returned to Troy who now had a basketball in his hands and she motioned for him to pass her the ball. With a smirk on his face, he easily obliged and prepared himself for yet another great game of one on one with his favorite girl; the winner being the first to 40.

Playing with Gabriella was always a challenge and Troy loved every minute of it. He learned early on never to underestimate her and her size, because she often used that to her advantage.

After thirty minutes, it was 38-31, Gabriella clearly winning. Sweat was coming off of Troy's face and all that he could hear was his heavy breathing as well as Gabriella's. She had the ball in her possession once again and he went straight to her to try to block her from the basket. Her back was pinned right up against his chest and she attempted to fake right and break left, but he was finally catching on to her game tactics and easily blocked her and grabbed the ball out of her hands yelling victoriously against her neck, causing her body to shiver at the sensation of his breath on her neck; something that she had been feeling for the past thirty-five minutes straight.

A pout formed on her glowing face and her reflexes picked up as her bare foot connected with his bare foot and she stomped down on it.

"OW!" Troy's hands immediately dropped the basketball and clamped on to his foot as he hopped around. Immediately Gabriella darted towards the rolling basketball and completed an easy two-pointer before throwing her hands up in the air victoriously.

Troy looked up from his sure to bruise foot and caught her celebrating her win, and a sly smile formed on his face. Her back was to him for the time being so she wasn't aware of his approaching body, and before she knew it, her body was being lifted up in the air and was thrown over Troy's muscular shoulder.

"Troy! Put me down!" Her feet were kicking and her fists were pounding, but Tory just laughed and ran their bodies over to the gymnastics mat in one of the corners of the gym. When he arrived at the mats, he carefully threw her body down and straddled her waist while his fingers found her stomach and began to tickle the life out of her.

Her screams and giggles echoed throughout the entire gym and Troy couldn't stop the satisfied smile when he heard her giggle.

"Troy! Stop, please!"

"Tell me I'm the best basketball player ever," whispered Troy into her ear as his fingers kept tickling her body.

"I'm not a liar!" she shot back.

"Then I'll keep tickling you!"

She could barely find her voice, but somehow she managed to spit the words out and soon enough Troy's hands came to a disappointing halt. "Much better," she whispered while staring up into his crystal blue eyes.

Their eyes were locked for what felt like forever and sensations were going through their body that they had never felt before. But before anything more could happen, Gabriella came back to her senses. "I need to change before the bell rings," she whispered towards Troy's face.

He nodded and shook his head clean of his current thoughts. "Yeah, you do," he whispered back.

"I uh... I think you need to get off of me," whispered Gabriella again.

Troy looked down at his current position and immediately got up off of her and offered his hands to her to help her up. "Thanks."

Seconds later Troy watched her retreating figure run back towards the girl's locker room and he headed to the boys one himself to freshen up.

When they both came out after they were done, it was awkward at first but Troy pushed past those feelings and went to wrap his arm around her waist. "Ready for Psychology?" he asked referring to their next class together.

"Oh yeah, my brain needs some more expanding," she said sarcastically with a smile on her face as she buried her head into Troy's chest.

They laughed together as they headed back to their lockers to gather their books before returning to their regular classes. By the end of th day they were both spent and couldn't have been happier when their tired bodies sank down into Troy's comfortable leather seats to his car. Troy was taking her home just like every other day, where he would drop her off only to see her a few hours later back at her house with the rest of the gang for a cookout that Gabi was having for them.

When she saw Troy's car had completely exited her driveway after he dropped her off, she shut the front door and made her way up to her bedroom. Thankfully her mother had had the air conditioner running all day, so her bedroom was nice and cool. She threw her books down on her bed along with her purse, before making her way over to her desk that was sitting in the corner of her room that over looked her balcony and back yard. Her laptop sitting on her desk was still running, and after waking it up she opened up a word document. When she was finally comfortable, her fingers easily ran over the keyboard and she let her mind do the talking.

_Gabriella Montez_

_September 14, 2008_

_Miss Paterna/Honors English_

_My First Kiss_

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! So was that a waist of my time? Tell me the truth of what you really think of this TWO-SHOT, and again, please go check out my other story, **You, Me and the Stars** and review. And go join my forum too!! Expect Chapter 7 of **You, Me and the Stars** to be out tomorrow!!

Review please :)

FiFi xoxo


	2. Tell Me The Truth

**A/N: **Wow, 24 reviews for the first chapter! I was shocked!! I don't think I've ever that many for a first chapter, like ever, you have no idea how happy that made me! And I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I really do apologize. Hopefully it was worth the wait and you enjoy the second half to this story.

If you like this, then go check out my in-progress story You, Me and the Stars and check out my profile for links to my new graphics website and Vanessa Hudgens Form!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you'd recognize nor anything relating to High School Musical. And I don't own every word of the two poems, just bits and pieces of it.

* * *

**A First For Everything**

**Part 2 – Tell Me The Truth**

The days passed by way too fast for both Troy and Gabriella with it being that special Friday already. As in, 'First Kiss Friday.' Well, technically, the 'Poem About Their First Kiss Friday.'

Anyways, Gabriella and Troy never got together to talk about their poems or what they would write or if they would lie or tell the truth. They did however get together many times meanwhile for other things, such as spending the entire weekend together doing everything from her cookout she had, to one-on-one basketball games, to going to catch the newest movie on Saturday night, to having a bon-fire afterwards, to going for their annual Sunday morning run, to basically... well everything.

That was the thing about those two: they didn't need their entire gang to have fun. They didn't need Chad's idiotic comments, or Taylor's wise words, or Sharpay's latest gossip, or Zeke's newest recipes, or Kelsi's newest songs. They didn't need any of that for a smile to be embedded on their face for days. They just needed each other. They needed the presence of the other person's body near them to be happy.

Troy needed Gabriella's addictive scent. The vanilla he had come to know and love... he'd spend all day just sniffing her hair if she'd let him. He even found himself stealing his mother's vanilla scented candles from around the house for his room just so he could get some what close to her smell. He needed her laugh... her giggle... the one that would send his heart sailing around the world. The one that made his knees weak. And the best part was when he knew he was the one who caused the giggle; he caused her to laugh; he caused her to be happy. Troy needed her soft words; the ones that turned down his anger, that calmed his body, that relaxed his muscles. He needed _her. _Just _her._

Gabriella needed Troy to just... to just _need_ her. That knowledge alone was as satisfying as ever. To know he could hang out with anyone on a Friday or Saturday night, but that he chose her, he wanted her, he _needed_ her... that was what made her happy. She needed his strong hands that found her lower back whenever he held a door open for her and let her go in first. She needed to stare at his body when he wasn't looking and then blush when he caught her staring. She needed his hypnotizing eyes to stare into her hopeful and dreaming ones. She needed _him._ Just _him._

And if they had the guts to be completely honest with one another, that would be exactly what they'd say.

But they have no guts- no guts at all.

It was fifth period currently which meant English was next period. The Wildcats would be having English class last period on that fateful Friday, leading them into a hopefully exciting and eventful weekend once again.

Gabriella's leg was shaking uncontrollable under her desk as she tapped her pencil on top of her desk, here eyes constantly flickering up to the clock on the wall. She was sitting in French class currently, but her mind was in no way shape or form thinking about French. Well maybe... French kiss... ? That was the most French that would pop into her mind that day.

Her poem was written. It had been written and done for a while now and she re-read it about seventeen times every single day since then debating whether she should change it at all or just trash it all together. It finally came to the point where she sealed it up in her English folder and stuffed the folder in the bottom of her locker so she wouldn't look at it any more. She just couldn't bear to think what would happen after she finished reading those personal words out loud to her class. God... maybe she should just go to the nurse and fake a stomach ache so she could go home... or maybe she should just make a run for the East High front doors and never look back... or maybe... god. She was killing herself here.

Troy on the other hand was being tortured in Spanish class at the moment. His knee kept hitting his solid desk as it shook violently up and down, his finger nail propped in his mouth and being attacked by his teeth. He was breathing heavily and was doing his best to ignore the questioning glares from his best friend Chad. The clock above his Spanish teachers head had to be broken; Troy was completely convinced.

His poem was done and over with; it was finished and he was petrified to read it out loud. He wasn't sure if he took the right route with it. What he wrote is not what people are expecting, and he was just praying that that would turn out to be a good thing.

The feelings in his stomach made him want to vomit and he was sure if he tried hard enough he could. But if he did, that would mean he could go home which would work perfectly in his favor. After all, he was Troy Bolton, so all he had to do was flash the nurse his smile and give her a wink and he'd be set free from East High and English class. He'd be able to make a break for it, jump in his truck, and leave this place behind, not having to worry about reading his poem. It would be so easy... just... ugh. He just needed to man up.

Yeah. Man up. That shouldn't be hard, right?

-

-

It was official: last period was now in session, and Gabriella and Troy were about to faint.

They couldn't do it. They just couldn't stand up there, next to each other and jus-

"Alright class, the fateful day has come for you to read your poems. Need I remind you of my policy about telling the truth today; it's a major part of your grade. Would anyone like to volunteer to go first?"

The classroom became dead silent and everyone seemed to slouch a little lower in their desks, tucking their head down to avoid eye contact with Miss Paterna.

"You know, I use to pull that one with my teachers too when I was your age. Glad to see you kids still do it. How about Alex and Jake? Serenade us with your poems, will you?"

The two boys moaned out loud before making their way slowly to talk about their "First time falling in love." Considering they were both male jocks with a lengthy reputation in the female department, their poems were bound to be complete lies.

Troy didn't see them walk to the front of the room though, or hear them read their poems, or hear the next couple read their poems either. His eyes were solely focused on Gabriella's back which was covered in a turquoise gathered tube dress that was ruched and had a gathered fabric belt under her bust and went to above her knees. A thin white sweater was over it with quarter length sleeves to cover her shoulders a bit and white flats were on her feet. Her hair was down in perfect curls with a small clip pulling her bangs up and back in a small poof. It was yet another Friday where Gabriella felt like being a little dressy. But this Friday she wasn't so sure if she was being a little dress for herself... or for, someone else perhaps?

Either way, she loved her dress as did Troy. His eyes traveled down her long brown curls, wanting desperately to run his finger through a curl and tug softly. He kept himself restrained as he thought about what on earth Gabriella had wrote in her own poem. He knew she'd never had a kiss before, so he could only imagine what her smart brain had come up with.

Laughter erupted in the classroom and Troy somehow found the strength to tear his eyes away from Gabriella's figure to look up and see Taylor and Chad standing up in front of the class reading their poems. Taylor was currently speaking, so Troy assumed that the class was laughing at what she had written. He faintly remembered her telling them that she was going to write about her first bad habit and how that was Chad, so he could only imagine how hilarious that poem would come out.

The funny and witty poem that Taylor recited out loud came as a distraction to Gabi who found comfort in not thinking about her own poem for two seconds. To say she was terrified would be an understatement. She was about to stand in front of her entire class, in front of her friends and people she's never spoken to, and openly admit that she has never had a first kiss before, yet she was going to tell them all about the one kiss she'd give anything to have. Something clearly wasn't right about that. Therefore she felt comforted in the fact that it was clearly acceptable to be petrified beyond belief about what she was going to do.

Anyone in her shoes would be petrified... right?

Miss Paterna's eyes were scanning the classroom once again, and Troy could feel them burning holes into his skull and he could picture the evil smirk spread over her face. But the name that came out of her mouth next didn't belong to him, thankfully, and she picked a different pair. Why she had stared him down yet blew right over him he didn't know, but it only made him more nervous. It was like she knew he was petrified and found some weird joy in tormenting him even more.

His hands were sweating profusely, he could hear his heart beating in his head, his knee wouldn't stop bobbing up and down, he was cracking his knuckles every two seconds, and his normally crystal blue eyes were turning a little darker. He couldn't do this.

There were those eyes again, he could just feel them like he could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck. They were killing him, and he knew now more than ever that they were up next.

"How about you Troy Boy and Gabriella. Care to share with us your poems?" spoke Miss Paterna while shooting Troy annoyed eyes.

Troy coughed uncomfortable before he slid his sweaty palms down his jean covered thighs, grabbed his poem and stood up, feeling slightly dizzy by the action.

Gabriella was shaking. She was sure of it, never been so sure of anything else in her life. This was now or never; life or death; chocolate or vanilla; humiliation or staying sane.

Oh crap, it was humiliation.

Her eyes never left the now faded white linoleum tiles beneath her feet, and every step she took felt like she was dragging rocks with her.

When she made it to the front of the classroom, here eyes landed on a pair of white Nike's. Perfectly white they were, because Troy insisted that he take good care of his shoes; he didn't want people to look at his shoes and think he was a messy slob. Gosh, he could be just like a girl sometimes.

A small smile formed on her face, and it didn't go unnoticed by Troy who couldn't help but feel a wave or relaxation wash over his entire body. If she was smiling, she was happy, and if she was happy, then he was happy. It was as simple as that.

Feeling a new found confidence roar through Troy's body, he stretched out his left hand and grabbed onto Gabriella's right, causing her chocolate colored eyes to lift up from his shoes and meet his own blue ones. The smile on his face melted Gabriella's heart and she found a smile forming on her own once more. His strength seemed to float its way over to Gabriella and for the first time she felt like she might actually be able to pull this off.

"So you two, what was your topic?" spoke Miss Paterna, clearly not aware of the two teenagers "moment."

"Uh... 'First Kiss' Miss Paterna," spoke Gabriella softly as she witnessed Troy scratching the back of his neck again, a clear symbol of nervousness which gave her comfort.

"Ahh, the famous first kiss, I'm very excited to hear your poems Troy and Gabriella. Which one of you would like to go first?"

Troy's eyes immediately shot to meet Gabriella's and he saw the panic flow through them.

"Uh... I'll go first," spoke Troy softly.

"Sounds great Troy, take it away!"

He took a deep breath before clearing his throat and locking his eyes on the piece of paper in his hands. He was actually going to go through with it; he was going to read _this_ poem out loud, to not only a class full of students... but to _Gabriella_. _The_ Gabriella. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Uhm, so this is my poem... uh yeah, sorry if it sucks," muttered Troy.

"I can feel the blood rushing throughout my body.  
And as I brush the hair out of your face,  
I slide my hand down your soft slender cheek,  
And as my skin touches yours, our hearts beat faster.

As you run your hands through my hair  
I lean towards you... I breathe you in.

The sweet smell of vanilla fills my senses as I embed the scent into my memory forever,  
And when brown and blue close, our lips meet.

Our kiss is soft and wet, smooth and warm, sensuous and passionate.

Years of friendship, memories, and experiences all playing through my mind.

Not once did I see this coming, yet not once would I every deny it.

The kiss hits our whole bodies like a tidal wave.  
We both feel all of our emotion at once, it's a feeling words can't describe.  
As we pull away, brown and blue open,

And you look into my eyes and I look into yours,  
We smile realizing that was our first kiss,  
And it wasn't going to be our last."

Gabriella's head had been down the entire time his lips moved as she stared down at the tiled flooring. Meanwhile in her head she was racking her brain for every brown eyed girl Troy had ever kissed, ever been close with, ever dated, ever slung his arm around... but she couldn't think of one. They were all blonde haired blue eyed fake and plastic girls. All of them. Every. Single. One.

_Brown_ and blue?

Troy cleared his throat again, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck once more, rubbing it and trying to pretend his cheeks weren't red.

Miss Paterna had a smile on her face as she stared up towards Troy, clearly impressed. "That was lovely Troy, I really liked your poem, well done."

Troy just nodded his head before offering a soft thank you.

"And Gabriella? Would you like to read your poem?"

"Uh... aren't I suppose to tell you if that was a lie or not?" questioned Troy, almost freaking out.

Miss Paterna just chuckled to herself. "Well, Mr. Bolton, if you had been paying attention this entire class period like I had so wrongly assumed you were, you would have heard every pair read both of their poems before they confessed their sins," she stated matter-of-factly.

"...oh. Sorry," muttered Troy, embarrassed yet again.

"Mhmm... anyways, Gabriella? Your poem?"

"Uh... yeah, like Troy said, sorry if it sucks."

She couldn't do this. No. No. No. She just... she... _shit_. She was such a freaking idiot.

"Lost in a blinding hot shower of stars  
My world has contracted to fit in your arms  
Enveloped in you and I cannot be saved  
As my heart leaps towards you, bound by its cage

Every last nerve ending soaring with fire  
As my conscience is slowly consumed by desire  
The taste of your lips and the scent of your skin  
Where love and the rest of my life will begin

And as my last defenses collapse at your feet  
I surrender myself in becoming complete

From the first moment your lips touched mine

I knew I had found my paradise

I found my match, my soulmate, my lover

Everything I've dreampt of, you've made into my reality

This one fateful kiss will only lead to more

And although it's taken a long time

That one kiss shared between two best friends turned lovers

Was well worth the wait."

Gabriella's shaking hands lower the wrinkled piece of paper from her eye site and she slowly led her eyes next to her to her desired boy, taking in his reaction.

He's _knows_ it's a lie. And she _knows_ that he _knows_ that it's a lie. And all she can do is anticipate what he will do with that knowledge.

_Best friends turned lovers._

That was all that was rolling through Troy's mind, over and over and over again.

"That was beautiful Gabriella, I loved it. Class, round of applause please."

And so that class did as ordered while Gabriella and Troy stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom wondering how weird it would look if they suddenly bolted out of the classroom and ran out of the school.

Not _too_ weird, right?

"So, it's that dreadful time. Was it all a lie, or was it all the truth. Troy?"

Troy took possibly the biggest breath he's ever taken before letting it out and horribly attempting to slow his heart beat down.

"Well... um... it was... it was a lie."

Troy immediately caught sight of the confusion that spread over his best friend Chad's face, as well as Zeke's and even Sharpay's. And the next thing he knew, he was seeing confusion spread over everyone in the entire class's face. But more importantly, when he tilted his head to his side, he saw the shock and confusion spread over the one person's face who mattered the most.

"I mean... I have had my first kiss... it's just... this wasn't it," spoke Troy referring to the poem he had just read, while trying to keep control of his voice.

"And why is that Troy? So you've had your first kiss, what made you decide to not write about that?" questioned Miss Paterna.

"Because it was the worst kiss of my life," stated Troy simply with a straight face on. "It meant nothing, nor will it ever. It was horrible, and stupid, and nothing to be proud of. None of them ever have meant anything; not one."

"So what is this poem then? If it's not your first kiss, and it isn't any other kiss, it's..." said the English teacher.

"It's what I wish was my first kiss. It's what I want to be my first kiss. It's what it should have been a long time ago. It's with the person it should be with; the person I _want_ it to be with. It's... it's just... it's the _perfect_ kiss."

Gabriella was sure there was sweat dripping down her face. Like, completely, 100 sure. It was basically a fact in her mind. She was shaking too, she was sure of that also. Freaking out would be an understatement of her current condition. No... she was beyond that... she was ready to faint, fall to the ground hard, become knocked out and forget that this had ever happened.

What was he getting at? _The person he wants it to be with... brown and blue... _She was going to pass out. Simple as that.

"Hmm... interesting. I like that Troy. Thank you for sharing that with us. Gabriella?"

Her throat closed, it just completely closed on her. She couldn't talk, couldn't make a sound, couldn't cry for help... she was doomed. No, she was screwed.

"Uhh... my poem was a uh, it was a lie also. Uhm... I've never had my first kiss, and like.. like T-troy's, my poem is basically about the _perfect_ kiss with the _perfect_ person. Almost like... like your fairytale maybe? Yeah... something like that. It's what I'd dream of happening, and what I want to happen."

It was over. She could go sit down now and bury her head in her books and never come up again. She could just excuse herself to the ladies room and never come back. She'd disappear from the face of the Earth and everything would be fine, everything would be just peachy.

Troy in the mean time was connecting the dots; every single word she had spoken, every single look she'd had on her face, every single look she'd given him, every single freaking dot he could think of, he was connecting them... _all_ of them.

And when he was finally done, a smirk formed on his face.

Oh yeah... his idea was perfect, and it would work out the way he had wanted it to... the way he dreamed of it to.

Miss Paterna noticed the look in Troy's eyes, and the sadness in Gabriella's and chose to not say anything else, but rather see what Troy would do next. More specifically, to see if Troy would do what he clearly was dying to do and clearly what Gabriella would love more than life itself.

Upon not hearing any more questions from her teacher, and with the awkward silence becoming too much, Gabriella started to make a move towards returning to her seat. A hand on her wrist though stopped her from moving and her breath once again left her body and she felt her throat closing up.

And then _brown_ met _blue_.

She felt sparks run down her spine at the sensation of Troy's strong hand on her wrist, while his other hand came up to the side of her face, his fingers brushing over her flawless skin as his crystal blue eyes traveled over every inch of her face, really seeing her for the first time.

Gabriella was seeing stars and her heart was leaping around uncontrollably in her chest. Her body was on fire from his intense yet soft and reassuring stare. She noticed his eyes drifted down to her lips, and a huge sense of desire consumed her being.

And then it happened. _It_ being her first kiss. Her first, perfect kiss with the perfect person. Her fairytale; her dream; her everything.

She knew she had found her paradise when his soft and smooth lips crashed onto hers gently, and she felt her knees go weak. Troy wrapped his arms around her small waist to hold her up, smiling through the kiss. He tasted so sweet... so perfect... so heavenly.

And in that moment she knew that she had met her match, her soulmate, her lover, her everything. It was because of him that a dream was coming true, and she knew that this perfect kiss in front of their entire English class would only lead to more. She had waited her whole life for this, pictured it in her mind so many times: she saw herself and Troy, two best friends becoming lovers.

And she would say it until her lungs went sore: It was well worth the wait.

* * *

**A/N: Tad-da!! There you have it! I really enjoyed writing this story and I had a lot of fun with it. I really hope that you enjoyed reading it and that it wasn't a waist of my time. Please tell me what you think and review one last time!!**

**FiFi xoxo**


End file.
